Drowned By Darkness
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Takes place after the Darkness Within episode. Rapheal's fears come to light, and his life hangs by a thread. Will Leo, Don, Mikey, and Splinter succeed in stopping Raph's greatest fear and escape his mind in one piece? Read, Review, and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Missing Edge

**Drowned By Darkness**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Missing Edge**

* * *

**Raph's POV**

* * *

I didn't know where I was, only that it was black. Pitch black. Seriously, you couldn't see two feet in front of your face! I don't why or how I was brought here, but that was the least of my concerns. The question was, 'who' had brought me here?

Sounds started to seep out of the surrounding darkness, hissing and snarling like a prowling beast. I turned my head, trying to determine where the sound was coming from. But it's hard to get a good lock on something when your completely surrounded by darkness.

Suddenly, something sharp hit my backside and kicked me to the floor. Growling, I got up to see who had blind-sided me, only to see a single pair glowing red eyes floating up and staring at me.

"Alright chump!" I said getting up, and grabbing my sais " come out and face me man to turtle!"

A evil laugh answered my threat, as the figure slowly walked out of hiding, stepping into the only small spot of light in the room. My eyes suddenly widened in fear as I beheld my enemey. My hands shook and my sais fell to the floor.

I knew this face. I had seen it before in a nightmare not to long ago. A monster had peered into my mind and pulled out my deepest fear. And now that fear haunted me wherever I went.

"Stay back!" I yelled to my nightmare, which was still approaching " Stay back! No!"

Without warning, the blades came, and I descended back into darkness.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Something was wrong with Raphael today, Leo could sense it. Dark bags could be seen under Raphael's eyes, as if the turtle hadn't gotten to much sleep. His reflexes were slower than normal during pratice sessions. And worse, Raph wouldn't talk to anyone about what was bothering him.

Leo had tried. So had Mikey and Don. But the red-masked turtle refused to say a word. Watching from a distance, Splinter watched these events with a solemn expression on his face. This unnatural change in Raphael's behavior had been going on for three days now. Splinter knew something had to be wrong with Raphael, but could do nothing to help unless Raphael was willing to talk to him.

"He always bares the pain of the world on his shoulders" thought Splinter, as he watched Raphael sulk to the kitchen for dinner " when will he admit to himself, that he needs help carrying that weight?"

At dinner, more eyes were on the table than anywhere else. Raph was slowly stabbing at his plate with his fork, and silence hung heavy in the air.

"Raph, are you sure you're okay?" asked Donatello, cautiously, hoping to break the silence.

For a moment, it didn't seem like Raph had even heard Don, until the purple-masked turtle called out his name again.

"Hmm" said Raph, finally looking up " I..I'm fine,"

"You don't seem fine dude" said Michaelanglo, crossing his arms " for the past few days you've been locked into this zombie-like trance. We're getting worried about you,"

"Leave it alone Mikey" said Raph " there's nothing you can do,"

"Not unless you decide to share on how we could help you," said Leo, crossing his arms and glaring at Raph.

"Back Off Fearless Leader!" said Raph, suddenly standing up " keep your nose out of my business or else!"

"Raphael!" yelled Splinter, stopping the turtle's tirade. Raph immediately dropped his shoulders and relaxed.

"I'm going to bed," said Raphael, storming out of the room.

Once he left, silence gripped the air around the table again, until Mikey decided to speak.

"What are we going to do Sensei?" said Mikey, looking towards Splinter " I know Raph's usually a crabby guy, but this is weird even for him,"

"Agreed," said Leo, with Don nodding in agreement.

"I don't know what is wrong with him my sons" said Splinter, looking down at his palms " I fear something evil has penetrated Raphael's mind, and he is forcing himself to try and face this enemey alone. I'm afriad until he asks for our assistance, we cannot help him in his fight,"

Later that evening, everything was peaceful and quiet in the turtle's lair, until a horrifying scream split through the darkness. In a flash, Leo, Mikey, Don, and Splinter found themselves running into Raphael's room.

The red-masked turtle was frantically twisting and turning in bed, the look on his face plastered with pain and fear. No one had ever seen Raph like that, and it was painful just to watch.

"Raph!" shouted Leo, shaking Raph's shoulder " Wake up! Wake up!"

But his efforts proved fruitless as Raph refused to wake. Leo's hand got pushed away and Raph continued to scream.

Thinking that enough was enough, Splinter took two of his fingers and stabbed some of Raph's pressure points, paralyzing the red-masked turtle's body and knocking him out cold.

"Master" said Don, looking to Splinter " something must be done,"

"I fear that the only way to end Raphael's pain" said Splinter, his eyes filled with concern as he looked at the unconious turtle " is go inside Raphael's mind and destroy the demon within,"

"Go into his mind?" said Mikey, scratching his head in confusion " how are we going to do that?"

"Sit down my sons" said Splinter, taking a lotus position and closing his eyes " and concentrate on Raphael's mind,"

Shrugging their shoulders, Leo, Mikey, and Don followed their Sensei's lead and focused on Raph's mind. No idea of what they would find once they got there. Just hoping to end the torture once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2: Realm of Pain

**Ch.2: Realm of Pain**

* * *

**Inside Raph's Mind**

* * *

Through the efforts of deep meditation, Splinter, Leo, Don, and Mikey materialized inside of Raph's mind. A cold chill could be felt in the air, and the sounds of a crackling fire could be heard burning below.

Luckily, for Leo and the others, they had safely landed on a small path above the fire pit, safe from searing flames. Mikey instantly wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

" I don't get it Sensei" said Mikey, looking at Master Splinter " how come it's so hot down there, but so so cold up here?"

"I fear we are seeing the two elements of Raphael's mind clashed in a never-ending battle for power" said Splinter " however, if we don't hurry, one of these elements is likely to win, and we could lose Raphael for good,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Leo " I say we head down this path and see where it leads. Maybe we can find the monster responsible for this mess,"

With that said, Leo and the others headed down the path to find the source of Raphael's pain. After a few minutes of nothing but cold air and fire, Don finally spotted something strange in the distance.

"Look!" shouted Don.

Up ahead, at the end of the path, stood a large, black stone castle with fire shooting out of its twin towers and a red light forcefield guarding the door. Leo put his hand onto the forcefield and jumped back in alarm when it yelled out in pain.

"That sounded like Rapheal," said Mikey.

"Well we are in his mind" said Don, examining the force field " my guess is that this force field was created by all the pain Raph's going through right now. That's why it screamed when Leo touched it,"

"Then how are we going to get through it?" asked Leo.

"You don't," came a voice from above.

Shocked, everyone's eyes turned to the top of the castle to see Raphael's dragon form perched on top. The red and green dragon looked at all three turtles and their master fiercely, his gleaming white teeth shining in the firelight.

"No one is to enter the Realm of Pain" said Raphael's dragon " by orders of the Master, it's secrets are meant to be kept under lock and key,"

"Can't you allow us passage?" asked Leo, looking up at the dragon " Raphael's life may be in danger if we don't put a stop to the monster that is haunting his mind. You don't want your Master to die do you?"

For a moment the dragon's eyes glowed with rage at Leo's words, then he calmed down enough to think them over. Making up his mind, the dragon chanted a few words under his breath, and the shield of pain guarding the castle door vanished without a trace.

"You may enter" said the dragon to the group below " But be warned... More than one monster haunts my Master's mind,"

Thanking the dragon, Leo and the others stepped into the castle and got transported into a vast valley full of red grass and broken trees. Tiny balls of white light could be seen flying all around the place, like ghosts. What they were was anyone's guess.

Curious, Mikey touched one of the light balls, and the whole scene around them suddenly twisted and changed until they were back in the lair. Standing in the center of the lair was a young Master Splinter and even younger ninja turtles standing in line.

"I remember this day" said Leo, turning to his Sensei " this is the day you chose me to be team leader,"

"Yeah" said Don " and Raph really wanted the job,"

All three turtles and their Master watched in silence as the dream Master Splinter chose Young Leonardo to lead the ninja turtles team. Young Raph cursed and sulked up to his room, disappionted the he hadn't been picked. Suddenly the air was filled up with the shouting of two voices.

Leo recgonized those two voices easily. They were his and Raph's, argueing about why Raphael wouldn't be fit as leader. Young Raphael heard every word of those arguements and tears started to stream down his face.

"He's right" cried Young Raphael " I'll never be a leader. I'll never be anything,"

"Oh Raphy," said Mikey, uncomfortable to see brother in such pain.

"Could I be the cause of this?" thought Leo, as the illusion dissappeared " am I one causing Raph his pain?"

Splinter put his hand up on the blue-masked turtle's shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"Do not blame yourself my son" said Splinter " it is not the past we have come to see,"

Leo felt a little better after his Sensei's words, but that didn't ease the guilt flowing in his heart.

"Maybe one of these orbs can take us to the monster in Raph's mind," said Don.

"It's worth a try," said Mikey, and grabbed another orb.

A white light flashed, and the turtles and their Sensei dissappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not My Brother!

**Ch.3: You're Not My Brother!**

"You're worthless Raphael!" were the first words Leo and the others heard after the white light had vanished.

Once again, they had been transported to the lair, but there was something darker about the atmosphere this time. To thier horror, they saw what it was. There, in the center of the lair, stood a present version of Raphael, surrounded by dark versions of his friends and family.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Mikey, noting that the dark version of himself and the others had glowing red eyes.

Dark Leo drew out his katana blades and started slicing them at Raph, making the turtle's blood spill onto the floor. Then Dark Mikey and Don pulled out their weapons and started whacking Raph as well.

Dark April and Casey took their turns and added to Raphael's torture, calling him worthless and a waste of skin. Dark Splinter just stood there observing it all. Leo and the others just stood there gasping at the horrible sight of Raphael in pain.

"You were never my brother!" shouted Dark Mikey to Raphael.

"You're powerless!" said Dark Don.

"A waste of time!" said Dark Casey.

"You don't deserve to be a part of our family!" said Dark Leo.

"Guys please.." said Raph, tears threatening to poor from his eyes " Master Splinter...please,"

"No use begging," said Dark April.

"Master Splinter" said Raph, ignoring April " please...help me,"

Instead, the Dark Master Splinter turned his back to Raphael, and whispered the five cruel words a ninja turtle never wanted to hear.

"You were never my son,"

With that said, the dark version of Master Splinter walked away into the darkness, leaving Raphael's fate up to the others. Dark Leo took his Master's absence as his cue and raised his katana blades over the helpless Raphael's head. The other dark reflections followed his lead.

From the sidelines, Leo, Don, Mikey, and Splinter shut their eyes as their dark clones brought all their weapons down onto Raphael. An ear-splitting scream cut through the air. And by the time anyone was brave enough to open their eyes, all they found was that the dark reflections had vanished, and a bleeding Raphael now lay lifeless on the floor.

The white light flashed again, and Leo and others soon found themselves standing back in the Realm of Pain. Looks of horror and guilt were painted on each one of their faces.

"Mikey" said Leo, looking towards his youngest brother with a serious expression " please don't touch anymore orbs!"

Mikey nodded in agreement with Leo's decision and took a seat on the valley floor, with Leo and the others soon following suit.

"I can't believe that's the way Raph sees us" said Leo, breaking the brief silence " to think that we would call him worthless and try to kill him,"

"Maybe he has a good reason for seeing us that way," said Don, solemnly.

"What do you mean Don?" asked Mikey.

"I mean think of all the fights we've been through together" said Don " Raph is always the first to react whenever we get into any danger. He's always there to save our shells, even after we yell and say mean things to him,"

"Yeah" said Mikey, understanding where Don was coming from " the dude always had a big heart. When Leatherhead accidently attacked me that one time and I pretended to be dead, Raph was geniuely concerned for me, cause he thought I really had died,"

" On the farm" said Leo, quietly " after I had gotten attacked by Shredder and had my swords broken, my spirit was shattered as well. But Raph helped me repair my swords and get me back on my feet,"

"When Splinter dissappeared that one time" said Don " Raph wouldn't stop until he found him again, and went out on his own to search for him,"

"Yes" said Splinter " he cares for us all. His heart makes him strong, while his guilt makes him weak. We must save him before he loses his heart,"

"I don't know if I want to risk touching those orbs again" said Leo, shivering slightly " the first two trips were enough,"

"I don't want to either" said Don " but given the location, we don't have any other choice,"

"To get to the monster haunting Raphael's mind" said Master Splinter, standing up " we must take the risk and touch another orb,"

"Hey here comes one now," said Mikey, pointing.

"I got it," said Don, and reached up and touched the orb.

Once again the white light flashed and the turtles and their Sensei were transported to another realm of Raphael's mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Helpless

**Ch.4: Helpless**

Where they ended up next was every ninja turtles nightmare. Or more specifically in this case, Raph's nightmare. Looking up from a balcony, Leo and the others peered down to see four bodies strapped to cold, metal tables. Their bodies, and Raphael's.

Hard metal cuffs binded Raphael's hands and feet preventing him from moving an inch. He was was trying desperately to break free from his bonds, worried about Leo, Don, and Mikey who were strapped to the other tables. That's when Bishop walked in with Shredder and goons by his side.

Bishop came in front of Mikey's table first, and started cutting the orange-masked turtle apart with his sawblade. From up on the balcony, the real Mikey tried to cover his eyes at the gruesome sight, horrified by what he was seeing.

"Mikey!" Raph cried, trying even more fiercely to break free, but the bonds still refused to break.

Stockman and Hun approached Dontello's table next and started to maul the purple-masked turtle's body apart. Hun with his bare hands and Stockman with his gadgets. From the balcony now, Don had to look away.

Raph was screaming for the torture to stop and tears were flooding out of his eyes. Master Splinter watched his son's pain from the balcony in horror, and he was disgusted by the very sight of seeing one of his sons so powerless.

Once Don and Mikey were dead and hacked into pieces, Karai approached Leo's table and pulled out her katana. She ignored Raphael's tears and sliced at Leo's head, killing the turtle instantly. From the balcony, Leonardo cringed.

Raph had stopped struggling completely once Leo was killed too. All his tears had dried up, only to be replaced by pain and despair. His soul was shattered, and his fighting spirit lost.

"Hahaha" laughed Shredder, approaching Raphael " what's the matter turtle? You miss your brothers? Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon,"

Raph didn't struggle or even bother to make a comment about Shredder's threat as the villian poised his blades to strike a killing blow to the heart. Raph's eyes were clouded and pointed to the sky, staring at nothing.

"Come on Raph fight!" yelled Mikey from the balcony.

But Raph couldn't hear him, and the Shredder's blades sunk into his heart.

* * *

The white light flashed again dragging Leo and the others back to the valley of the Realm of Pain. Leo stood furious, while his brothers stood horrified over what they just saw.

"That's it!" shouted Leo " I had it with those orbs! This time we're walking straight through the valley, you hear me?"

"Calm down my son," said Master Splinter, leashing his son's anger.

"I agree with Leo" said Don, shivering slightly " I had enough with those orbs. They aren't getting us anywhere,"

"Then let's start walking Bros" said Mikey " One, two! One, two!"

With that decided, the four trudged their way through the Realm of Pain's valley, carefully avoiding any floating orbs that went past. They had already seen three horrible visions because of those orbs, and were determined not to witness any more of them.

A few minutes later the valley ended and turned into volcanic terrian. Steam hissed from the cracks, and lava bubbled up from live, active volcano. Leo could only guess that they were crossing over into the part of Raph's mind, where his anger burned the brightest.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet shook, and the volcano let out an angry roar. A fiery gyser of flame and ash exploded from the mouth, bringing with it a truly frightening figure.

"Shredder!" shouted Leo, as the villian jumped out of the flames and landed at their feet " why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"You should be," said the Shredder, and charged at the group.

Drawing their weapons, Leo, Don, and Mikey moved in to attack, while Splinter stood and watched, waiting for an opening. Amazingly, the Shredder matched every move the turtles made blow for blow. It surprised Leo just how much the Shredder had learned of their techniques.

Splinter finally found an opening as the Shredder charged to attack Leonardo, and delievered a flying kick to the villian's head. The force of the kick made the Shredder's mask fly off into a nearby lava pit, revealing his true face.

Once the face was revealed, Leo and the others froze in place and stared in shock, not believing what lay before them. Smiling wickedly at them was the face of Raphael, cloaked in the Shredder's armor, and ready to kill.

"You look like you guys have seen a ghost," said the Shredder Raphael, and with that said he charged in to attack.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fear, But Not The Biggest!

**Ch.5: A Fear, But Not The Biggest!**

It was like their biggest fear had come to life. Leo, Don, Mikey, and Splinter had all feared one day Raphael's anger would make him snap and transform into a monster. Apparently, Raphael had shared the same fear, imagining himself as the most horrible monster of them all, the Shredder.

Fiercely, Splinter and his sons battled the Shredder Raphael, but none of their attacks seemed to have any effect on this fearsome foe. Shredder Raphael countered their every move, covering their bodies with cuts and bruises.

"Hahaha" laughed Shredder Raphael, as Leo and the others stood to take a breather " Pathetic! Is this the moves you were supposed to teach us Master Splinter? If they were, you were a pretty lousy teacher,"

Splinter growled at the Shredder Raphael, and Leo stepped up in anger.

"How dare you talk that way about our Sensei!' shouted Leo.

"How dare you address the monster you have created" said Shredder Raphael, pointing to Leonardo " after all, I wouldn't have gotten this powerful if it hadn't been for you and your brothers,"

"What?" said Leo shocked.

"Everytime you and your brothers pushed at my anger" said Shredder Raphael " every scream, every yell, only served to make me stronger. And once I have enough power, I'll conquer my Master's mind, and make him into the killer he was destined to be,"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said Don, he and the others charging in to attack.

Leonardo swung at the evil Raphael with his katanas, but the dark version of his brother jumped, and side-kicked Donny who was defending with his staff. Mikey jumped in, twirling his nunchucks at Shredder Raph's head, but the villian ducked, grabbed Mikey, and flung the turtle to the ground.

Raising his blades, the Shredder Raphael was about to stab Mikey, when Master Splinter came in and kicked Raphael away. The Shredder Raphael's eyes were glowing blood red, and a heated black aura began rising around his body, making him look even more menancing than before.

The Shredder Raphael charged towards Splinter, his blades on fire, and his speed greatly improved. Master Splinter fought hard and managed to block some of the fierce moves with his walking stick.

However, one twist of the Shredder's claw, and Splinter's walking stick was sent flying through the air, burning to ash in one of the lava pits, leaving the rat open to attack. Determined yells cut through the air, stopping the Shredder Raphael before he could finish off Splinter.

Donatello jumped in, striking the Shredder Raphael on the back of his head with his bo staff. While the villian turned to focus his attention on Donny, Mikey got up and managed to get in a few hits in with his nunchucks, throwing the dark version of his brother off balance.

Shredder Raphael was now growling in anger, and ready to kill, when Leo came in and landed on his back, pushing him to the ground. The evil Raphael couldn't believe it, he had been bested by those inferior to him!

"Now it's time to say goodbye to Raphael's greatest fear," said Leo, pulling out one of his swords, ready to finish it.

"Greatest fear?" said Shredder Raphael confused, then grinned " Ha! You flatter me. But I am not the one the Master fears most,"

"What are you talking about?" said Mikey, walking up " dreaming up that I was Shred-head would certianly give me nightmares,"

"Then you don't know your brother as well as you think you do" said Shredder Raphael " his greatest fear is something that even I can't conquer,"

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

A horrifying, inhuman roar suddenly split through the terrian, sending shivers running down the turtles and their Sensei's spines. Shredder Raphael's grin grew even wider at seeing the fear displayed on each of their faces.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Shredder Raphael, and dissappeared into flames. The heat of which, forced Leo to jump back onto his feet.

"Where'd he go?" asked Don.

"Wherever he is..." said Mikey, shaking in fear " I think he's better off than we are. Look!"

Leo, Don, and Splinter looked to where Mikey was pointing, and what they saw made their eyes widen in fear. Clutching to one side of the lava-spewing volcano was the biggest and nastiest spider the turtles had ever seen.

It's skin was painted black, silver armor covered it's body, and it's posionus fangs glowed eeriely in the firelight. A gaint red hourglass decorated the spider's back, and eight gleering yellow eyes looked down at them with fury.

"If this Raph's greatest fear" shouted Mikey " then I want a recount!"

"Get ready Mikey" said Leo, pulliing out his swords, as the spider jumped off the volcano and headed towards them " if we don't defeat this monster, Raphael's mind could be lost forever,"

Encouraged by Leo's words, Mikey and the others got out their weapons and prepared to fight. The fight to save Raphael had truly begun.


	6. Chapter 6: The Will To Live

**Ch.6: The Will To Live**

"Don! Mikey! On Me, Hi-Yah!" yelled Leo, charging at the gaint spider with his swords.

Don and Mikey aimed for the spider's sides as Leo leaped for the head, hoping to take down the gruesome beast with one shot. Their plan didn't work out as hoped. Keeping its calm, the gaint spider kicked Don and Mikey away with two of its eight legs, and cocooned Leo with its web.

However, why the spider had been distracted by his sons, Splinter charged in and sliced at one of the creature's legs with his claws, making it howl out in pain. Mikey ran in to help Master Splinter, while Don ran over to free Leo from his web-like prison.

Just as Don had managed to get Leo free, the spider jumped! Taking Mikey and Master Splinter along with it! When the spider landed back on the ground, the force of the shockwave was unmistakeable.

The entire volcanic terrian started to crack, making the lava pools grow larger and wider. The searing heat from the burning flames didn't seem to affect the spider one bit and it continued to charge.

Master Splinter and Mikey had been thrown off of the spider's back, once it had landed on the ground, and were very lucky to have not have landed into one of the burning pools. Leo and Don instantly ran up to them, to see if they were alright.

"Master Splinter" said Leo, helping his Sensei up " how are we going to stop that thing?"

"I do not know my son," was all Splinter had to say.

With that forboding sentence, the spider charged in again, determined to finish off its prey once and for all.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

* * *

I woke up in darkness again, except this time my body had been completely frozen inside of a pillar of ice. I didn't feel cold, just confused. How did I get here? Where was I?

Voices seemed to be whispering all around me, most of them nasty remarks and comments. Telling me about how I was failure and didn't belong with my family. The more they talked, the larger the chunk of ice around my body grew.

Suddenly, a familiar voice sliced through the darkness, yelling for me, and I recgonized it right away.

"Raph! Help!" called the voice.

It was Leo! What was he doing here? I closed my eyes, listening carefully for more screams. I could here Don and Mikey screaming in terror as some monster grabbed them in his grip. I could Leo and Master Splinter rushing in to save them, but failing miserably to do so.

Anger bubbled up in my veins right away as I heard my Bros and Sensei were in trouble. Steam started to rise, and the ice melted away from my body. I cheered as I managed to break free of my icy bonds.

"Don't worry guys!" I said, running through the darkness " I'm coming to save you!"

I only hoped I got there before it was to late.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle againist the gaint spider had taken a bad turn. The anraciod had successfully managed to cocoon all three turtles and their beloved Sensei, and was steadily approaching for the kill.

"So this is how my life was meant to end" said Mikey " I didn't know it meant being eaten alive by a gaint, armor-plated spider!"

"Don't worry Mikey" said Leo, struggling to break free of his cocoon " we'll find a way out of this,"

"Well you better come up with a plan fast" said Don, as the gaint spider opened its jaws " cause it looks like it's chow time,"

As the gaint spider bent down to eat its prey however, the entire volcanic terrian shook, bursting out pillars of fire and ash. The fiery volcano burst out in roaring anger, and an inhuman roar could be heard coming from the sky. The roar sounded so terrifying that it had the gaint spider backing up in fear.

"What's going on?" said Mikey, confused " are we dead yet?"

"No, look!" said Leo, looking towards the sky.

Raphael's dragon was soaring through the sky, with a glowing gold aura surrounding its body. Riding upon the dragon's back was none other than Raphael, cloaked in golden armor, and his sais out ready for a fight.

Raphael jumped off his dragon's back, landed on the gaint spider, and took out two of its eyes with his sais. The spider reared back and yelled in pain, as Raph jumped off before one of the spider's legs could grab him.

Raphael's dragon landed on the battlefield and started slicing at the spider with his claws, causing the anraciod to to lose five of its eight limbs. Beaten and bleeding, the gaint spider collasped on the ground, powerless to attack.

Drawing a deep breath, Raphael's dragon unleashed a pillar of golden fire at the defenseless bug, burning what was left of its body to a crisp, ending its curse. As his dragon smiled proudly in accomplishing this achievement, Raphael set his sights on freeing his brothers and Sensei from their cocoons.

"Wow Raph!" said Mikey, jumping up with joy " you should have seen yourself! It was so cool!"

Raph didn't respond to Mikey's praise and a golden orb lit up in his hand. Before Leo could question what Raphael was doing, the whole area was filled with a golden light. And when the light vanished, everyone had dissappeared.

* * *

Back in the real world, Don, Mikey, Leo, and Master Splinter found themselvess snapping out of their deep meditative trance, and sitting back in Raphael's room.

The red-masked turtle still stood sleeping on his bed, but Don could tell there had been an improvement in his condition while they were gone. Raphael's breathing had gotten easier, and his muscles seemed less tense.

Mikey was a little disappionted that his brother hadn't woken up yet, even after they had defeated the gaint monster haunting his mind. Leo noticed Mikey's saddness, and a rested a gentle hand on the quivering turtle's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikey" said Leo " Raph's a fighter. Always has been, always will be. He's not going to let a little fear slow him down,"

"Your darn right I won't," came a voice from Raphael's bed, startling everyone in the room.

Looks of fear turned to looks of joy as Splinter and his sons looked to the one who had spoken. Grins spread around everyone's faces as Raphael's eyes began to open and look at them, filling their hearts with relief.

Their misson had been achieved, Raph was back where he belonged. With them, his family. But after encountering all of the fears and doubts in Raphael's mind, Leo wondered, would they ever be the same family again?


	7. Chapter 7: Cherished Bonds

**Ch.7: Cherished Bonds**

The first thing Raph demanded once he got up from his bed, is why the shell were brothers and Sensei in his room. Leo explianed that he heard Raph screaming in his sleep and had tried to wake him up, but when that failed, he explianed how he and the others went into Raphael's mind.

Raph was shocked instantly that all of his bros and Sensei went into his head. The red-masked turtle was silent for a long time before he spoke again.

"What did you see in there?" he asked, softly.

Now it was his brothers turns to be silent. Leo, Don, and Mikey looked at each other quietly, wondering whether they should tell Raph the truth or not. Neither of them wanted to remind Raphael about the pain they had saw, but they knew the red-masked turtle would be infuriated if he didn't hear the truth.

So no matter how much it hurt, the turtles and their Sensei started telling Raphael about their journey through his mind. Raphael was stunned to hear that they saw and battled some of his darkest fears. His Realm of Pain, kept hidden from the world, was not so secret anymore.

When the others got to the part of him riding in to fight a gaint spider on the back of a fire-breathing dragon, a grin spread on Raphael's face. At least one good thing came out of venturing through that nightmare.

"Uh Raph, can I ask a question?" asked Mikey, after he and his brothers had finished their story.

"What is it?" asked Raph, looking towards his younger brother.

"Why was that spider thing your greatest fear?" asked Mikey " I know you hate bugs, but I didn't think you hated them that much,"

"A bug almost cost me my life Michaelanglo," said Raphael.

Mikey was stunned, Raph rarely used his full name.

"What are you talking about?" asked Don, suddenly curious.

"Remember when we were younger and I got bitten by that spider?" said Raph " I tried to pass it off as a simple bug bite, but the fact was that it was posionous and I almost died because of it,"

"When I woke up afterwards, I could see all the tears pouring down your faces at having almost lost me. I never wanted see that kind of pain on any of you ever again, so I swore an oath that day,"

"I would do everything in my power to protect my family and prevent them from feeling pain, even if meant that I had to suffer through it myself,"

Everyone was stunned at Raphael's confession, as a drowsy look came over the turtle's eyes. Splinter immediately pushed the others out of the room and told them to let Raphael get some sleep.

Splinter stood a second longer in the doorway, watching Raphael have his first peaceful sleep in what seemed like a long time. A smiled played on the rat's lips, as he silently walked out of the room.

"Sleep well Protector" thought Splinter " and may the weight on your shoulders burden you no more,"

* * *

Leo sat meditating in room, reflecting back on all the events that had occured during the last several days. Raphael twisting and turning in his sleep, going into his mind and confronting his greatest fears. And the most stunning of all, Raphael's confession about how he would inject pain on himself, just to spare his brother's feelings.

Shredder Raphael had been right, they didn't know their brother as well as they thought they did. For years they had seen Raphael as a hot-headed jerk who jumped blindly into dangerous situations, not even thinking about the consequences. But a it was all just a mask.

A very clever mask constructed by Raphael, in order to hide his true feelings. He was passionate, loyal, brave, and strong during battle, yet underneath the surface, he had shown that be thoughful, kind, and fun-loving too.

"Heck" thought Leo " we would have never made friends with Casey if it hadn't been for Raphael,"

All these thoughts, all these memories, flowed through Leonardo's mind as he continued to meditate. When he finally woke up from his trance, the blue-masked turtle had come to a decision.

A decision that would change all of the ninja turtles lives, especially Raph's, forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Back

**Ch.8: Welcome Back**

When Raphael woke up the next morning, he felt better than he had in ages, and felt more than ready to handle the grueling excerises Master Splinter had for them today. However, when he got to the training room, he was surprised to see that no one was there.

"That's strange" thought Raph " Leo and the others are usasally all here by now. Did Master Splinter cancel pratice for today? Don and Mikey aren't in their usuasal spots. Must of went out with Leo for patrol,"

Shrugging it off as a mere concidence, and that his brothers weren't in any danger, Raphael stalked to the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal. Once he sat down at the table to eat his short breakfast, a feeling of uneasiness crawled up Raph's shell.

It was to quiet in the lair. Way to quiet. There were no sounds of Leo training his but off in the training room, Mikey watching his obnoxious cartoons on TV, or even Don blowing up things in his lab. No sounds, just silence. And this unnerved Raph the most.

What if his brothers weren't safe like he had previously thought? What if they were in some sort of danger, and he wasn't there to help them! Raph quickly calmed himself before he went completely out of his mind.

"The stress of last few days has gotten to you Raph 'ol boy" Raph scolded himself " of course your brothers are fine. Maybe Master Splinter can help my mind calm down a bit,"

Abandoning what was left of his breakfast, Raph headed towards Master Splinter's room. And recieved a shock as soon as he slid open the doors. Master Splinter was gone too!

Whatever worry Raph had hidden away, now sprang back like a tidal wave. His brothers absence he could understand, but if Master Splinter was missing too, the situation had to be dangerous.

Before Raph sped out of the room to a frantic search, he noticed a piece of paper lying silently on his Sensei's desk. Calming his nerves once again, Raph walked over and picked up the note. It read as follows;

_Raphael,_

_Your brothers and I have gone to a specail grounds for training today. If you feel well enough to join us, go to Casey and April's, they'll tell you where we are._

_Splinter_

Raph was confused more than ever, even after he finished reading the note. Specail training grounds? April and Casey's involvement? Just what the shell was going on here?

Infuriated by this mystery, Raphael ran over to Casey and April's just to find out what the shell was going on. However, once he got to the Second Time Around, and peeked through the antique shops windows, he saw no one minding the store.

"This is getting ridiculous," Raph thought, as he picked his way into the shop, and started walking towards the upstairs apartment.

"If anyone's not up here either" said Raph, under his breath " I'm going to kill them once I find them!"

However, when Raphael opened the door to the upstairs apartment, he recieved the shock of his life.

"Surprise!" shouted Splinter, Casey, April, Leo, Don, and Mikey.

"What's going on here?" asked Raphael, confused as he got a better look of his surroundings.

A large chocolate cake had been set up on the dining room table, along with a feast fit for a king. Written on top of the cake in red icing were the words " Welcome Back Raphael".

"It's a party for you Raph" said Casey, to his confused friend " sort of 'welcome back to life' party,"

"We figured it was one way we could repay you after all you've done to protect us," said Donatello.

Raph's tension eased, touched by what everyone else was doing for him. It was nice to see that someone out there, appreciated his herioc deeds.

"Thanks guys" said Raphael " but you don't have to go all this trouble for me,"

"On the contary Raphael" said Leo, holding up a glass " I think you deserve more. After talking over my decision with Master Splinter and the others last night, we've agreed to make you my second-in-command,"

You could have heard a pin drop at that exact moment as Raph gaped in surprise. He was Leo's second-in-command? That meant if Leonardo was ever out of comission, the one who would leading Donny and Mikey would be him.

"No, Leo" said Raph, suddenly nervous " you don't have to that,"

"Raph you deserve it" said Leo " I just know you'll be a great leader for Don and Mikey to follow. Once you control your temper that is,"

"Plus" said April " it's not like you're going to be asked to lead right away. After all, Leo and Splinter are still alive and well. It will be awhile before one of them is out of commission,"

"You have a point there" said Raphael " OK, I'll only agree to the decision with that point. Believe me Leo, I'm in no hurry to take your place,"

"I'll consider that a compliment coming from you," grinned Leo.

"You better," said Raph, smiling back.

"Uh guys" said Mikey " can we eat now? The food's getting cold,"

"Yeah" said Casey " come on, let's dig in already!"

Everyone laughed at the two's antics and sat down to eat the delicous meal. Through the windows, the sun shined bright, and the dark clouds in Raphael's mind faded away into history. Never to haunt the turtle again.

**The End**


End file.
